Sanctuary
Sanctuary is the 42nd episode of ''Gargoyles''. Cast *Salli Richardson as Elisa Maza *Marina Sirtis as Demona/Dominique Destine *Keith David as Goliath and Thailog *Brigitte Bako as Angela *Frank Welker as Bronx *John Rhys-Davies as Macbeth Summary In Paris, the locals are frightened by a winged gargoyle flying around Notre Dame. Macbeth and Dominique Destine are enjoying a romantic interlude. Elisa and the gargoyles arrive during the day and she parks them to go sightseeing. While calling her parents, she spots Macbeth and Dominique and follows them to find out what they're up to but loses them in the crowds. Come sunset, she brings Goliath and the others up to speed and they go to Notre Dame. Elisa reluctantly agrees to let Angela "protect" her as Goliath doesn't want Demona to meet her "daughter." Demona is at the cathedral and greets Goliath as "my love" but quickly turns against him. Angela arrives and everyone fights until Goliath's clone, Thailog, arrives to even the odds and defend "the gargoyle I love." Thailog refuses to listen to Goliath's warnings about Demona and Macbeth and he departs, but not before Angela overhears everything and is upset about what Goliath hid from her. Demona and Thailog have formed a new corporation with their amassed funds and plot against Macbeth. During the day, Elisa figures out that Macbeth is unaware that Demona is his fiancé (because his memories of Avalon were wiped by the Weird Sisters)... and the two are getting married that day. As the sun sets, Demona reveals she is a gargoyle to the unwitting Macbeth, who feels the pain of her transformation, and the wedding was a sham. She takes Macbeth prisoner in his own secret dungeon and Thailog arrives, but secretly slips Macbeth a weapon. Demona plans to have Macbeth declared dead and inherit his wealth, while keeping him prisoner. Macbeth uses the gun to escape and arm himself, vowing to end things between them once and for all. Demona tracks him down and the two fight while the scheming Thailog plans to pick up the pieces of both their financial empires to make himself more powerful than Xanatos. But Goliath and the others confront him – Elisa slips by and warns the two of Thailog's betrayal but they ignore her. Demona gets the drop on Macbeth but Elisa gets the drop on Demona and "kills" them both, while the gargoyles drive off Thailog. Elisa wakes up Macbeth – only Macbeth and Demona can permanently kill each other. Goliath tells MacBeth that he should thank Elisa for saving his life, but MacBeth laments that he is doomed to live a lonely, immortal life. Goliath advises Macbeth that though what he had with Demona proved false, it also showed that he was still capable of love and encourages him to continue seeking love and make his own way, even as he glances at Elisa. Demona then regains consciousness and catches a glimpse of Angela, her daughter, before Thailog appears, urging her to come with him. As the two villains vanish into the night, Elisa wonders why Demona would side with Thailog when he betrayed her. MacBeth solemnly says that love can be blind, something Goliath agrees with, in a similar manner. Goliath and the others depart, with Angela asking if Demona is her mother. Goliath remains silent. Angela then turns to Elisa, who sadly admits this to be true. The World Tourists sail into the mists of Avalon. Notes *Macbeth becomes aware of Demona's new transformation. * Demona encounters Angela for the first time (not counting Avalon as she was under magical influence at the time, and her memory was erased). ** Thailog would later reveal that Demona knew Angela was her daughter right away, but chose not to reveal this until later. * Angela learns the true nature behind Goliath and Demona's former relationship, and by the end, realises that Demona is her mother. Trivia *Thailog premiers his new armor in this episode. References *TV.com Memorable Quotes *"Well, aren't you spunky?" - Thailog to Angela *"What are you waiting for, Demona? Do it. Put us out of our misery." - Macbeth *"New York is your protectorate! Paris belongs to me!" -Demona Episode Guide Category:Episodes